Tony Zicker
Tony Zicker (Born June 19, 1986) is a Zinian ZNPOWS driver from Watersville, Zini . He currently drives the #39 Carp Pro Shops cart for VHI in the ZNPOWS. ZNPOWS Zicker made his ZNPOWS debut at the SpiralSoft 210 at New Pixin Raceway, where he started second and finished ninth. Season 1 Zicker started off season one strong with a solid ninth place finish with his debut. Tony Zicker scored his career first win at Zini Republic Speedway. Zicker finished 2nd in the final point standings. Season 2 Tony Zicker won again at Zini Republic Speedway and scored his first career pole at Three Point Speedway. Zicker finished the season with one win, one pole, four top 5's, and seven top 10's. He finished 5th in the final point standings. Season 3 Although Zicker average finish was up from the the previous season, he finished 6th in the standings. Tony often would have a top 5 cart only to fade away at the end and finish nearly out of the top 10, if not all the way out of the top 10. He failed to win for the first time in his career, but he did score a pole at Sharp Auto Raceway. Season 4 Once again Zicker failed to find victory lane for the second straight season. The season was a strong one for Tony despite finishing seventh in the standings. Zicker's average finish was up from the previous season. Zicker perhaps had two victoires slip from his grasp in season 4. He scored his third career pole at Crystal Speedway. Season 5 Tony snapped his 36 race win less streak by winning at National Army Raceway, he also won a pole at Harrisburg Speedway. Despite winning, Zicker's season was full of fustration and was his worst yet, finishing tenth in the points. He signed a one season contract extension with SpiralSoft Racing. Stats Season Races Wins Poles Top 5 Top 10 DNF Finish Start Winnings Season Rank Team(s) 1 12 1 0 6 8 0 7.67 8.50 $679,200 2nd SprialSoft Racing 2 12 1 1 4 7 1 9.58 10.00 $598,470 5th SprialSoft Racing 3 12 0 1 3 7 0 9.33 9.50 $609,000 6th SprialSoft Racing 4 12 0 1 4 8 0 8.92 7.17 $476,440 7th SprialSoft Racing 5 12 1 1 4 5 2 12.25 10.42 $486,150 10th SpiralSoft Racing 6 12 1 1 4 6 1 10.92 13.00 $543,040 3rd SpiralSoft Racing 7 12 1 1 4 7 0 10.58 10.58 $416,980 3rd VHI 8 12 2 1 4 8 0 7.92 7.17 $668,670 2nd VHI 9 12 3 3 6 10 0 5.67 5.50 $763,440 1st VHI 10 12 2 2 8 10 0 5.83 5.50 $756,420 1st VHI 11 12 $ VHI 12 12 $ VHI 13 12 $ VHI Totals 156 12 12 47 76 4 $ *72 starts for SpiralSoft Racing; 4 wins, 5 poles, 25 top 5's, 41 top 10's, 4 DNF's, and a best points finish of 2nd and a worst points finish of 10th. *48 starts for VHI; 8 wins, 7 poles, 22 top 5's, 35 top 10's, 0 DNF's and a best points finish of 1st x2 and a worst points finish of 3rd.